


Fool Me Twice

by Thunder_Cakes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Sam Wilson has feelings, Sam-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/pseuds/Thunder_Cakes
Summary: He’s practically an expert at losing people now, but he’s not sure he’ll survive losing another partner. Not like that. He knows better now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, past- Sam Wilson/Riley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Fool Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks to [Sadie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798) for being an awesome beta

Steve and Bucky are in love with him. 

They think he doesn’t know, but they aren’t exactly subtle. The whole team watches them mope around the Tower, all puppy dog eyes and compliments, just fucking pining for him. Sam thought he could ignore it. He pretends he doesn’t see their disappointment when he chooses an armchair, rather than sit between them on the couch. He shakes off Bucky calling him doll and the little doodles Steve leaves around the apartment for him. They’re blatantly, painfully sweet on him. It's driving him up the wall. 

Because Sam’s been there. He’s fallen in love and watched his love fall to his death. He remembers how broken he was after losing Riley. How  _ useless _ . The counselor in him knows that grief takes time, that it changes people. He can hear Ty, his first therapist, reminding him that his worth is more than what he can do for others. And he  _ knows _ that, most of the time. But Sam helps people. It’s what he does; it’s who he is. It’s hard to be raised by a nurse and a pastor and feel otherwise. He doesn’t know who he is without that. Being a PJ, a counselor, an Avenger.  _ That others may live. _ Sam can’t leave this behind. He’s practically an expert at losing people now, but he’s not sure he’ll survive losing another partner. Not like that. He knows better now.

So he moves out of the Tower and into a one-bedroom in Harlem, not far from his Ma’s place. He tells Steve that it’s because he wants to be closer to his family and assures Bucky he’ll be back for movie nights every Saturday. He avoids Natasha’s knowing looks and Rhodes’ pointed questions. He doesn’t admire the arch of Steve’s shoulders or the sweat on Bucky’s collar bone as they help him move. He orders them all pizza, plays the lighthearted host and ushers them on their way out. 

Sam settles into his new place pretty quickly. It’s the first time he’s lived alone in three years, but it's not like much has changed. He makes friends with his neighbors, visits his mom and gets a cat for company. He still goes on missions and makes it to movie nights. He teaches Wanda how to make gumbo and learns ASL from Clint. He trains with the team, runs with Steve and lifts weights with Bucky. He smiles but he doesn’t flirt. He jokes but never teases. He hangs out but never lingers. 

And he certainly doesn’t think about how much he loves them too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write something other than fluff lol lemme know what you think! 
> 
> <3


End file.
